Detention
by Ice Everlasting
Summary: What happens when a random young woman,Sakura,Has to share detention with the most feared student in Sandy Hills HighSchool,Gaara.Also her best friend that in practically head over heels for her,Sasuke?[GaaSaku]
1. Chapter 1

**Well most people like my Gaara/Sakura pair than others so I'll make another one :3**

* * *

**_UPDATED:8/9/08_**

I'm mostly just going through all my stories and editing them because I really hate the fact that I have so many errors in them xD

and I hate even more that I have just begun to edit,so I might also rephrase a few things I might find confusing-but I will,obviously,keep the story the same :D

* * *

Sakura**:14,crazy with friends ****but **quiet **near her mother,9th grade, and with divorced parent**

Gaara**:15,psychotic as usual,10th grade and lives with siblings**

Sasuke**:14,has a crush on Sakura, 9th grade,lives with no one**

Naruto**:14, 9th grade, and also lives with no one.**

Hinata**:14, 9th grade,and lives with parents.**

Ino**:15, 10th grade,**

Neji**:15, 10th grade , and mooches off Hinata lol :D**

TenTen**:14,9th grade, and I have no idea who she lives with...xD**

Temari**:16, 11th grade, and lives with siblings.**

Kankuro**:16, 11 grade, and lives with siblings.**

**OOC**

((Out Of Character))

* * *

**Summary:**What happens when a random freshman,Sakura,has detention on her first day of school.What she doesn't know is that she has to share it with the most feared kid of Sandy Hills Highschool**(located in Sungurake),**Gaara.Oh and her friend that likes her and will kill Gaara if he gets near her,Sasuke.

**Disclaimer**:I don't own Naruto..STOP REMINDING ME ;-; or Jessica Alba..

* * *

_New Friends_

_Beep..Beep...Beep._

Sakura groaned under her blankets and searched for her alarm clock without even bothering to open her eyes.

"that thing must die.."Sakura muttered half awake,followed by a yawn.

She blinked her eyes a few more times waitng for the blur to disappear and saw on her clock:

7:21AM.

Her eyes opened wide and she was fully awake now.

"AH!"She jumped out of her bed and scattered around her room for her clothes.

"Honey?"Sakura's mother,Hana,said.She walked in her daughter's room and saw clothes thrown on the floor.

"Mom you didn't wake me up for my first day?-!"Sakura said quietly to her mother as she took out grey jeans.

"I'm sorry,I forgot-"

"You forgot that...and..my birthday..and feeding my cat-which is _dead_"Sakura said glaring at her mother for the painful memory.

"...Ok I forget a lot of things,I'm _sorry_"Hana said glaring back at her daughter but sighed softly.

"Whatever..can't wait to go back with dad"Sakura whispered as she went to the bathroom.

Hana sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Giving you a hard time"Hana squeaked and turned around and saw Naruto.

"Naruto..what are you doi-"

"-You forgot to wake her up again huh?...that..and her birthday..and her poor cat Mr.Fluf-"

"-DAMN THAT CAT!"Hana shouted going to the kitchen.

"Old ladies are creepier in pms time..."Naruto said with a shudder.

"Hey Naruto.."Sakura said with her pink hair in a bun with her bangs covering her green eyes.

"Wow."he whispered with a blush as he stared at his friend.He cleared his throat and tried to look away.He couldnt'.

Sakura wore a tight black shirt that is long sleeved yet slit at the elbow.With her grey pants and let's not forget the cool black eyeliner.

"...are you ok..."Sakura asked with an arched eyebrow and a smile on her lips.

"Ye-yea!um..uh..look it's Sasuke!"Naruto said twitching as he looked past his shoulder.To his surprise,Sasuke _was _there._Hmm,_Naruto thought,"and Jessica Alba is right behind Sasuke!"he whispered to himself but sadly,no Jessica._damn..._he thought with a frown but shrugged his shoulders.

Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke standing behind Naruto with a cool expression on his face.**(he's in the black outfit that he wore when he fought Gaara :3)**

"...Let's just go"Sakura said grabbing onto Naruto's and Sasuke's arms and led them down the stairs.

"Bye Forgetful Mother!"Sakura shouted with a smile.

"BYE MY EMO CHILD!"Hana said with a smirk.

* * *

"..So this is High School.."Naruto said in awe standing infront of the building.

Sasuke looked at it like he looks at everything 'not cool enough for me' while Sakura was busy with the 'do I give a shit' look.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG NEJI!"shouted a group of girls chasing...a boy?-!

"Dude..is that a guy with long hair...or a chick.."Naruto said squinting his eyes.

Sasuke laughed."It's a guy.idiot"

"How can you tell?..ooo..he has shiny hair...I like shiny"Sakura said smiling and beginning with her random stuff.

The bell rang.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!"Naruto shouted.Everyone stopped in their tracks to look at him.

Sakura twitched while Sasuke stared at him with a pathetic look.

"I mean-..we..we're gonna be late to class"Naruto whispered and they started walking in the school past the taller kids.

"..It's just the first day of High School-"Sakura got interrupted.

"WHAT IF THEY TRASH ME!"-Naruto said with anime tears.

"Stop shouting or _I _will throw you in the trash can"Sasuke threatened glaring at him as they walked through a hall.

"Sasuke don't be mean"Sakura said nudging him with a smirk.

"Ow...fine.."Sasuke said looking away not to blush or anything.He looked infront and saw a kid with an odd outfit,but a very cool hoodie.Next to him was a vicious looking blond that had a dangerous smirk on her face and he tried to look past them.It seemed someone else was there?

"CLEAR THE HALL PEOPLE!"Kankuro shouted.

Sakura,Naruto,and Sasuke kept walking and not caring.

"HEY YOU THREE?-!" Kankuro pointed at them."DO YOU KNOW _WHO _IS GOING TO PASS THROUGH!"he said with many hand gestures.

"_No _and we don't ca-"Sakura stopped talking and shut her mouth when she laid eyes on him.

"I am" said a red head with his eyes closed as he past Temari and Kankuro. He kept walking and stopped infront of the three(sakura in the middle) and finally opened his eyes.

"Wow...cool eyes"Sakura said in a monotone voice with a smirk.

"Wow..weird hair"Gaara said as he smirked and walk by them.

"That is ten dollars for having a conversation with THE Gaara-"

"Kankuro stop it"Temari said as she smacked his head.

The bell rang and _everyone_(mostly) was late for homeroom.

* * *

Sakura entered her first class.

_Math with Kakashi._

"I am,Kakashi."he said running his hand through his silver hair."Make any trouble in my class and you will have a kunai thrown at you"

Students stared at him in fear.

"I'm just kidding."the kids let our their air they held onto"it'll be a shuriken"

Kids twitched.

"Kakashi person"Sakura said raising her hand.

"Yes Ms.Haruno"

"I need to use the bathroom,excuse me"Sakura got up and walked away.

"...when did I say she COULD go"Kakashi said with a sweatdrop as she left.

Sakura walked in the hallway with her eyes closed.If she was near anything or anyone she would know.She would feel it.Ha...yea right.Sakura opened her eyes and met with lighter green eyes,followed by a _thud_.

"Ow..."Sakura said rubing her forehead.

"You.."Gaara twitched.His clean face had a red spot on his forehead thanks to Sakura.Next thing you know Sakura is wrapped in sand.

"OH SHI-"

"Don't talk.Be quiet."Gaara said as he made her come closer."Wait..What's your name?"he asked trying to hide the curiosity in his voice.

"Sakura...or...the almighty ruler of the 2 idiots"She said then she moved her head to look to her right and saw Sasuke.

"Let her go"Sasuke said leaning on a locker.

"Who says?"Gaara said in a harsh tone, letting his eyes fall upon him.

"Me"Sasuke said with a psychotic smile as he stared at Gaara with wide onyx eyes.

"HI SASUKE!"Sakura shouted with a big grin.

"...hi"He said '_ and she just ruined the whole scene'_he thought.

Gaara stared at her confused. _'...does she have a double personality or something?-!'_**'Nah I think she's just weird'**_'Shukaku you may be right'_

"Hey Sasuke...can you get me out of here..."Sakura said staring at the sand as she poked it with her nose.

Gaara and Sasuke stared at her even more confused.

"...uh..yea.."Sasuke took out many kunai and glared at Gaara.

"Ok who are you?"Gaara asked now a bit irritated.

"Uchiha,Sasuke"Sasuke said with a grin.

"Sabaku, Gaara"Gaara said with a blink and a slight smirk.

"Haruno, Sakura"Sakura said in a deep voice.Gaara and Sasuke looked at her."...I thought it'd be cool..."she explained.

"THE THREE OF YOU!"Sakura,Gaara,and Sasuke froze.

* * *

Me:idk I just wanted to make something like this where Gaara and Sasuke will beat each other up!of course I would make Gaara win...so that would be unfair :x

--

Thank you for reading :D

I'll make another chappie later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go chapter 2 :D**

**thank you for reviewing and reading my story**

**--**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:**I...do not own Naruto.

**Gaara:** oh sweet merciful jesus thank you!thank you that she doesn't!

**Sasuke:**Enjoy

**Sakura:**HI SASU- oh I mean.Read.Review.Enjoy.Like snuggles said!

**Sasuke:**.I'm not snuggles...

--

**Recall:**

"Ok who are you"Gaara said.

"Uchiha,Sasuke"Sasuke said with a grin.

"Sabaku, Gaara"Gaara said with a blink.

"Haruno, Sakura"Sakura said in a deep voice.Gaara and Sakura looked at her."...I thought it'd be cool..."

"THE THREE OF YOU!"Sakura,Gaara,and Sasuke froze.

* * *

_WHAT?-!_

Sasuke and Gaara were looking at the person.

Sakura however,couldn't turn her body.Thanks to the sand.

"pst...gaaaaaara..."Sakura whispered.Gaara ignored her.

"...PST..PSSSTTTT!"Gaara twitched and wipped off the spit,thanks to Sakura.

"What."Gaara said in a cold voice that froze the whole room._Literally_.Sasuke slipped on the floor thanks to the ice.

"Who is it?-!"Sakura said.

"It is me...UZUMAKI NARUTO!"Naruto said running to Sakura"Duuuude...this is a weird way of getting chicks...but then again..thanks to your apperance you can just threaten them to be your girlfriend"

Gaara glared at him.Sakura mothed to him '_RUN!YOU'RE GONNA DIE!'_

"First.I don't use this way to get.._'chicks'_.Second.she's here cause she bumped into me and ruined my forehead"Gaara said feeling the bump on his forehead.

--

"...Where is that Haruno..."Kakashi said reading a math book.

"Mr.Kaka-"

"-SILENCE!"

The students cowered in fear.Especially after Kakashi threw a shuriken at the kid's desk.

--

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw-

Naruto.

"AH!"he said scrambling to his feet."Oh nevermind..."

"Sasuke-teme!help me get Sakura out of the sand"Naruto said getting a hammer.

"...? just beat the crap out of Gaara instead of going through all the trouble."Sasuke said looking at him as if he were an idiot-well.To Sasuke he **IS **an idiot.

"Is that the _real _color of your hair?"Sakura said to Gaara.

"Yes-"

"Are those eyemarks natural?"

"..Ye-"

"OOOOOOO **Tattoo**!"

"...-sigh-I...am in my evil place...**_evil_**..."Gaara said while closing his eyes."I..hate bunnies...so I shall slaughter them MUA-"He opened his eyes to see:Sakura staring at him with pool of water in her eyes.Sasuke staring at him,and Naruto twitching.

"THE BUNNIES!"Sakura sobbed.

Gaara felt sand hover behind him.Sasuke began to try and kick him.

Naruto threw several shuriken and kunai.

Sakura-..was poking the sand with he nose...again.

"YOU-..one..two..three..YOU FOUR!"

Everyone stopped.Well Gaara was not really doing anything.

Kakashi stood there.

Sakura looked around and saw that Naruto fled.

"COWAAARD!"Sasuke shouted.Then he slipped on ice again.

"What are you doing"Kakashi said looking at Sakura,who she was bitting the sand.

"Trying to break free from this hell hole"Sakura said twitching.

"Sabaku put her down"

"You are a freak"Gaara said to Sakura.

"I meant put her down on the ground"Kakashi said semi shouting.

"Be more specific"

"Even I knew that"Sasuke said looking at Gaara.

"What are you all doing here out of class"Kakashi said crossing his arms.

"I don't know...but I STILL need to use the restroom"Sakura said glaring at Gaara.

"Detention for the three of you"

"Whhhhhhaaaaatt!"Sakura shouted.

"Fine.I have this whole month serving detention."Gaara said with annoyance.

"Whatever.."Sasuke muttered.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen"Sakura whined.

"Today afterschool.Sabaku you will tell them where the detention room is"

"-and I should because?"

"Want another detention"

"...Fine"

Sakura raised her hand.

"Yes Ms.haruno"

"Can I go to the restroom now?-!"She twitched.

"Yes-"and the last that the three males saw was a crazy chick running madly through the hall to the bathroom.

--

-Lunch-

"Sasuke...I can't believe I got detention.."Sakura said playing with her food.

"I can"Sasuke said said drinking out of his milk.

"I ran away"Naruto said with a sly grin.

"Coward"Sasuke and Sakura said.

"HI!"

"AH!"Sakura fell backwards as a girl screamed in her ear.

"I'm Temari,this is Kankuro,and that little panda looking dude is Gaara"Temari said patting Gaara's head.

"I do not look like a PANDA"Gaara said glaring at his sibling.

"Actually you do"Sakura said.

"Yea.."Sasuke said squinting his eyes to look at Gaara"you do"

"Fa sho"Naruto said looking at Gaara.

"Anyways I heard you have detention with my brother!"Temari got close to Sakura and whispered in her ear"he might kill you so look out"

Sakura glared at Gaara and took out a shuriken.

"Did you say I was going to kill her"Gaara said as his sand blocked the shuriken.

"No one will kill her while I'm there"Sasuke said giving his cool look WHILE drinking milk(he likes his calcium)

Gaara looked at Sakura **'Oh god..dont' tell me... you think she's-'**_'she's not bad looking...'_**'I KNEW IT!'**_'She isn't.Her eyes are breath taking...her hair is unusual but glossy and beautiful and-'_**'you just like her caus she has an ass'**_' yea that too'_Gaara smirked.

"Sasuke looked at Gaara and saw the way he was looking at Sakura_'...he better back off...'_

Sakura looked at Sasuke glaring at Gaara and Gaara looking at her.**'..what is up with them'**_' I dunno...it's weird.'_**' $20 on Sasuke if they get in a fight!'**_' HA! Gaara has sand!so I already won!'_**' HA! I don't exsist so you lost!'**_' oh dammit...'_

---

Me:lol I think I made this chappie a little bit more crazy xD

anyways thanks for reviewing and reading :D

---


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chapter fa sho.I just want to update :(**

**Well yea I like how I did Sakura too.She's weird.**

**YAY.**

**--**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:I don't own Naruto..**

**Gaara:thank you lord.**

**Me:or AFI**

**Davey:thank you god.**

**--**

**Recall:**

"No one will kill her while I'm there"Sasuke said giving his cool look WHILE drinking milk(he likes his calcium)

Gaara looked at Sakura **'Oh god..dont' tell me... you think she's-'**_'she's not bad looking...'_**'I KNEW IT!'**_'She isn't.Her eyes are breath taking...her hair is unusual but glossy and beautiful and-'_**'you just like her caus she has an ass'**_' yea that too'_Gaara smirked.

"Sasuke looked at Gaara and saw the way he was looking at Sakura_'...he better back off...'_

Sakura looked at Sasuke glaring at Gaara and Gaara looking at her.**'..what is up with them'**_' I dunno...it's weird.'_**' $20 on Sasuke if they get in a fight!'**_' HA! Gaara has sand!so I already won!'_**' HA! I don't exsist so you lost!'**_' oh dammit..._

-----------------------------------

_Beginning_

Sakura and Sasuke walked down the hall after school.

"What if they TORTURE us!it's detention!Sasuke I've never been in detention!"Sakura shouted with chibi tears.

"They have to go through me first to get you"Sasuke said looking straight ahead.

"They might...all they have to do is get a saw and cut you in half!"

"You have a weird imagination you know that?"Sasukle said staring at her.

"It's not weird!"

"You're right."Sasuke said walking.

Sakura smiled.

"it's psychotic"Sasuke said with a smirk.

Sakura glared at him.

"HI GAARA!"Sakura shouted.Gaara was infront of the detention door.He twitched.

"...hello"he said.He looked at Sasuke."...-.."

"Ok now get inside"Kakashi said pushing in the three students."I will be back at 4..I have a marathon of my show!"he said skipping to the teachers lounge.

Sakura looked at the clock"it's 12:30..."she sighed.

Gaara threw kunai's at the wall.Sasuke sat there looking cool.

Sakura on the other hand opened the window and began to climb out.

"Sakura where are you going!"Sasuke said running to her.Sakura smiled at him.

"You think I'm going to stay here?"Sakura walked along the roof.

Gaara walked to the window.'_She doesn't seemed scared at all'_**'let's hope a gust of wind comes so it can life her skirt!'**_'..perv..'_**you want it too!'**_' yea but I didn't say it'_

Sakura took a step and slipped."OH SHI-"before she was going to fall off a hand caught her.

"BE CAREFUL!"Sasuke shouted.

Sakura stared at him and then smiled"Thanks Sasuke"

Sasuke blushed.

Gaara got out another window.

"Where are you going?"Sasuke said.

"I'm going somehwere better...come with me and have fun..or stay here"Gaara said looking at Sakura then at Sasuke.

"I'll go!"Sakura said getitng up and walking to Gaara"Come on Sasuke!It'll be fun!"

-------------------------

"Oh my god... where are we?-!"Sakura said holding onto Sasuke as they walked into a bar.

"hey.."Said a guy looking at Sakura.

Sakura punched him in the face"HI!"she said grining.

Sasuke held onto her waist.He looked around and saw woman looking at him.He twitched.

Gaara kept walking til he reached the bar.

Sakura and Sasuke sat next to him."APPLE JUICE POR FAVOR!"Sakura said slamming her hand on the booth.

Everyone looked at her.

"What about you boy.."the bartender who was a woman said looking at Sasuke.She had long black hair and showed MUCH of her clevage.

"I'll take some milk"Sasuke said.(...I guess he does like his calcium?)

"Sure"she said"and you?"

"I'll take water."Gaara said in a cool voice.The bartender stared at the three.

"Neither of you have tried alcohol huh..."She said.

Sakura nodded her head.Sasuke made a face of disgust to the word alcohol.Gaara just had a look that said 'stop talking and give me my damn water'.

A boy about their age sat next to Sakura.

"Hey!your that gender confusing dude!"Sakura said drinking her apple juice.

The boy turned and glared at her"I am a male.There.No more confusion,idiot"

Sasuke glared at him"Who are you..."

"Neji"he said"same as always Lydia"

Lydia(the bartender)smiled at Neji"you got it"

Neji sighed"Fan girls..."

Sasuke drank all his milk.

Sakura looked at him and laughed.

"..what..."he said looking at Sakura then at Gaara.Gaara just sighed.

"What?"Sasuke asked.

"Milk mustache!"Sakura said handing him a mirror.Sasuke had milk over his upper lip that was heading toward his chin.

He cocked an eyebrow and cleaned himself.

"Here you go"Lydia said handing Neji a big bottle of tequila.

Sakura,Sasuke,and Gaara stared at him.

"Thanks"he said as he got lemon and salt.

"Wow"Sakura said staring at him.

"Anyways what are you guys doing here?"Neji said drinking from the bottle.

"Escaping detention now are we?"said a voice that wasn't Sakura's or Sasuke's or Gaara's...

who spoke?

"oh..."Sakura began.

--------------------------------------

:D


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here you go I am very sorry It took me along time to do this xD **

**as I said I forgot my password but then I **_saw_ **it and I remembered.**

**so here we go :D**

**and yes.I did change Sakura from the first chappie to this one.She's quiet when it comes to other people but with friends she's crazy.**

**She might as well be bipolar.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Naruto...I think we all know that by now haha**

**recap:**"Thanks"he said as he got lemon and salt.

"Wow"Sakura said staring at him.

"Anyways what are you guys doing here?"Neji said drinking from the bottle.

"Escaping detention now are we?"said a voice that wasn't Sakura's or Sasuke's or Gaara's...

who spoke?

"oh..."Sakura began.

* * *

_Chapter 4:Singing you saaayyy?_

Sakura turned around and saw Temari who had a smirk.

"Why yes we are"Sakura said proudly"I'm dangerous baby"

Sasuke chocked on his milk (sorta haha) and Gaara did a double take.

"I like your style!Gaara I command you to marry her!"Temari said to her younger sibling.Gaara just stared at her and took a sip of his water.

"No"he said giving his sister a death glare.Temari frowned.

"Kankuro you marry her!"Temari said looking behind her but no one was there"...Kankuro?-"

"-IF YOU!CAN'T STAND UPONT HE WATER I WILL SEE YOU ON THE OCEAN FLOOR DUNAAAA DUNNA!!"Everyone turned to the stage and Kankuro was there doing _karaoke._

"Oh wow"Temari said smiling"Gaara please kill me"

"You don't have to ask..I've been _planning _this since you **took **my cookies when I was 4"Gaara said taking out his sand.Sasuke looked at the two then at Sakura.

"Why are we here again-"

"-THAN TAKE MY HAND AND WALK WITH ME!!"Kankuro shouted into the mic as you can tell he put ALOT of passion into it.Alot of out of tune passion.

(The Lost Souls-AFI)

"We are here so we aren't bored in detention"Sakura said a little bit more calmer.Sasuke stared at her,looking at her hair how it was still amazingly tied to a bun neatly after everything,and oh,her green eyes staring at him.

"...what is it?"Sakura said to Sasuke,he shook his head as if to get out of a trance.

"I thought you had something in your hair..but it was just..the shine.."He said quietly looking at Kankuro's horrific performance.

Everything was quiet.

"YOU HEAR THAT KID!IT'S CALLED **_SILENCE_**!WE LIKE IT THAT WAY!"said someone to Kankuro.Kankuro glared at the person and took out Karasu.

"I suggest you get on your knees bitch!"

"Ok..so how do you want to die"Gaara asked Temari.She placed her finger on her lips.

"Hmmm...how much would it cost me to get it fast and not painful?"

"About 50$?**or **80$ for the slow _and _painful,but it's now 50 percent off...the slow _and _painful..a **must **have"Gaara said out of nowhere taking out a pen and pointing at her with a psychotic smile.

"You are crazy dear sir!"Temari sid laughing"I'll take the slow and paintful!"

"So I've been told"Gaara said with a sigh and creepy smile.

Neji,Sakura,and Sasuke just stared at the two as the did business with death.Gaara wrapped his sand around Temari.

Sakura spit out her apple cider"DON'T KILL HER?!"

".and why not..."Gaara said to Sakura with an 'I'm not amused' face that he always have.

"She's your SISTER"Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow.Gaara just stared at the two.

"Oh..oh wait..am I supposed to care..yes my sister that STOLE my cookies..."Gaara said glaring at Temari.

"HEY!they were oreos and they were right on the table,I'm sorry!"Temari said looking at the sand"on second thought I don't want to die"Gaara unwrapped the sand.

"What?but our deal-"

"-No deal kind sir!"Temari said walking out the bar with Kankuro.Gaara turned to Sakura.

"That was my first costumer..and I didnt' kill her"Gaara said glaring.Sasuke looked at Gaara.

"Dont' glare at Sakura."

"Why not."

"Glare at her again and you'll be MY first costumer of dying"

Gaara stood up"is that a threat Uchiha"

"It sure is"Sasuke said standing up also.Neji was half way oh the bottle and blinked several times before looking at Gaara and Sasuke.

"Ohhhh myy jeeeuzzzzzzz...are..are..ahaha are you gonna fight GAARA..."Neji said laughing,obviously he was drunk.Sakura got Gaara's water and threw it on Neji's head.

Gaara looked at his empty cup"..and it was so hard to ask"

"...it WAS..I mean you with your crazy ass face..shiz.you think it's easy?"Sakura said drinking her cider.

Gaara and Sasuke looked at Sakura'_oh yes...Sakura moments that surprise people'_ thought Sasuke.

Sasuke eyes then grew wide as he felt something slide up his leg.Sand.He turned over at Gaara and saw a smile.

Sakura was looking at Neji as he laughed uncontrollably.

* * *

With Kakashi

* * *

"NO!!NO FERNANDO WHY MUST YOU LEAVE HER!..oh commercials..let's look at the kids"Kakashi said getting out of his class walking to the detention room.

(Oh..wow D:)

Kakashi opened the door and saw no one"Oh my...they escaped...-sigh- off to hunt kids"He said looking at the open window.

* * *

back to the bar.

* * *

Sakura turned and saw Sasuke wrapped in sand"Gaara let go of Sasuke."she said firmly.

"I really don't follow orders from anyone,that includes you"

Sakura stood up and walked to the stage."Hi!!!I'm Sakura and I'm deticating this! to my baby!!SABAKU NO GAARA!"

Gaara went pale,more than he was,so he was practically transperant.Sasuke twitched and felt the sand loosen.

Everyone turned to look at Gaara and back at Sakura.

"...you're deticating your song to him...the crazy psycho boy?"Lydia said poiting at Gaara.Sakura smirked.

"Why yes I am.."Sakura cleared her throat as she chose her song.

"watch the staarrs turn you to nothing...now _blush _and **smile**..as they whisk you away..PART your _LIPS _a bit more...I'll **SWALLOW **your feeaaar..I will show you how all the **bite **_marks _impress a need to be here.."

Gaara twitched and blushed as Sakura emphazied on part,lips,swallow,and bite marks.Sasuke felt the sand loosend more girp.

'_Smart,Sakura...distracting him to make the sand looser..that's why I love-'_**'SAY IT!'**_'..and you are?'_**'I'm something called concious...now go oonnn'**_'..forget about it'_Sasuke thought mentally arguing with himself.

"Veeelllvet **burns **the wrist while **restraining**..you blushed and smiled and said you would stay-KAKASHI!"Sakura saw her math teacher come in the bar.Fortunately he hadn't seen her or heard her,Sakura quickly looked over at Sasuke and Gaara and jumped off stage.People clapped as she ran off and got Sasuke by the collar(Gaara's sand had completely came off).Gaara stood there then Sakura came back and grabbed him by the collar.

"RUN MY CHILDREEN!!!"Neji shouted before he hit his head on the counter.

Kakashi went up to Lydia"have you seen any kids here-Neji?!...did a girl break up with him..again.."

"I believe so-"Lydia got cut off by sobs.

"WHY MUST YOU REMIND ME!"Neji said"WHY BABY WHY!"

Kakashi and Lydia stared at him.

"Have you seen any kids here?a redhead,a pink hair girl,and a raven black hair boy"Kakashi asked.

Lydie looked to her left and saw the door open and close_'let's have Kakashi have fun'_"No I didn't..actually **I **did..they came but _automatically _left..I'm guessing they figured out it was a bar.."

"You don't lie very well"Kakashi said wiht a smile that was barely noticable thanks to the mask.

* * *

outside

* * *

"That...was so close-"Sakura looked at Sasuke as he was glaring at Gaara and Gaara looking at Sakura with a smile,but not a creepy smile...a WARM smile(..did I mention this story is OOC?)

Gaara took a step closer to Sakura and grabbed the back of her neck as their lips collided.Sasuke stood there not only in shock but he was a little sad too.

"Sabaku..."Sasuke said pulling him off of her and punched him in the face.The sand you say?where'd it go?yea well his sand was already working it's way to Sasuke's body.

Sakura was currently paralyzed.'**sweet lord he is a good kisser-'**_"sweet lord I don't like him'_**"...you..you don't?'**Sakura looked at Gaara_'I don't think I do..PLUS HE'S GOING TO KILL MY BEST FRIEND!'_

"STOP.BOTH OF YOU"Sakura said rather with a deep voice.She took Gaara's collar"don't ever kiss me again.It was nice but no thank you.Sasuke don't kill our friend"

"_FRIEND_?!"Sasuke and Gaara said at the same time.

"There you are"The three turned around and saw none other than Kakashi standing by the door.

"...RUUUNNNN!!"Neji shouted holding his bottle of tequila as he stood next to Kakashi.

"...it's amazing you can still walk.."Kakashi said looking at the student.

* * *

Alright there you go :

wonder what's gonna happen next ;D

and basically all the songs are from AFI..I' sorry..they are just my fave band that is al ;


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go people :D**

**on a random note I heard KISS' song..**_I was made for loving you_

**yea..**

**hear it..I think it's great :D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:I do **not **own naruto-**

**Gaara:As much as you would **like **to-**

**Me:did..did you just **INTERUPT **ME?!**

**Sasuke:he sure **_DID_

**Me:-**_tackles Gaara_**-**

**Sakura:read,enjoy,and review**

**Me:or AFI!! If I put songs on here..**

**Davey:...you still owe me eyeliner-**_glares at Gaara_**-**

**Me:I KNEW IT WAS FAKE!!**

**Sakura:let's just **end **this already!!**

**

* * *

**

**Recap:**Sakura was currently paralyzed.'**sweet lord he is a good kisser-'**_"sweet lord I don't like him'_**"...you..you don't?'**Sakura looked at Gaara_'I don't think I do..PLUS HE'S GOING TO KILL MY BEST FRIEND!'_

"STOP.BOTH OF YOU"Sakura said rather with a deep voice.She took Gaara's collar"don't ever kiss me again.It was nice but no thank you.Sasuke don't kill our friend"

"_FRIEND_?!"Sasuke and Gaara said at the same time.

"There you are"The three turned around and saw none other than Kakashi standing by the door.

"...RUUUNNNN!!"Neji shouted holding his bottle of tequila as he stood next to Kakashi.

"...it's amazing you can still walk.."Kakashi said looking at the student.

* * *

_Chapter 5: _Time to run.

Sakura then smirked and so did the boys.Kakashi threw a kunai at Sakura and she poofed.

"...now..where are you _really_..."Kakashi said looking out into the city as he got rid of 'Gaara' and 'Sasuke'

"HOLY SHI- HOW'D..HOW'D YOU DOOOO THAT!!YOU ARE LIKE **MAGIC **BABY!!"Neji said patting Kakashi's shoulder.Kakashi just pushed him and Neji landed on the floor and fell asleep.

* * *

"Ok Kakashi figured out we are not real"Sakura said running through the streets with Sasuke and Gaara following.

"Where are we going Haruno"Gaara said with his usual Kakashi would least expect"

minutes later.

Sakura was knocking on a door.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!-...Sasuke-teme..GAARA OH GOD WHAT **THE **HELL!"

"Naruto shut up"Sasuke said leaning on a wall.Sakura made a cute face.

"Naruto-kuuuunnnn"She said seducively"Can we come in?"Naruto stood there frozen and blushing at Sakura's acting.

"...Why must you be a TEASE Sakura-chan!of course"Naruto said letting in the three.Gaara just sat in a corner.Sakura was in the kitchen searching oh so desperatly for chocolate and Sasuke was too,to hide it from her.

"Why are you guys here?"Naruto asked eating Ramen.

"Naruuuutttoooo"

Naruto blushed and everyone stared at him.

Sasuke smirked"Have company already?"

Naruto coughed"I'm go-going Hinata-"

Sakura's mouth made and o"HINATA!!DUDE NEJI IS GONNA **KILL **YOU!!"

"Which is why I LOVE you guys VERY much that YOU _WON'T _TELL HIM!"Naruto said twitching.Gaara stared.

"Seriously...I think Kakashi is going to be here soon"

"Why do you say that?"Sakura asked.

"Because he's just outside Naruto's window..."Gaara said heading for the door and Kakashi looked into the room.

Sakura and Sasuke hid under the table and crawled out the room.

"Naruto open the window"Kakashi said.Hinata came out and stared at Kakashi as he came in.Kakashi smirked at Naruto(like you could tell..)

"You know Neji is going to kil-"

"Yes I know...but you **aren't** going to tell him _are_ you"Naruto said with shifty eyes as he gave Kakashi another book of Icha Icha Paridise.

"Why of course not-_**WAIT**_!! that reminds me..Have you seen Sakura,Sasuke,and Gaara-"

"No...Sasuke wouldn't come here..ever..unless if he wanted ramen..Gaara WOULD come here...but only to _kill_ me-"

"Yes or no.."

"No"Naruto said smiling.Kakashi sighed and went out the window.Naruto looked at the blushing Hinata as she smiled at him.

* * *

Sakura was running like a mad man down the stairs,Sasuke ran but **not **like her,and Gaara just calmy walked down the stairs,_swiftly_,but calmly.

"WE'RE GONNA DIEEEEE-"

"Sakura?!"Sakura turned around and saw her mother.Sakura ran and hugged her.

"Mom..I am a fugitive..I love you..be well.."Sakura stroke a pose"I am..going mother..going to another _country_ where I can be saf-"Hana smacked her daughter's head.

"Mom...how dare you smack me..."Sakura said in a whisper(like she talked in the beginning)Hana sighed.

"That's how you control her when she's crazy ok guys?be careful...Sakura..my emo child..I'm going to the store...so..don't..die...and don't go after bad guys again!!"

"Zabuza was a school thing"Sakura said softly.

'_Ok..she DEFINATELY has to be bipolar..'_Gaara and Sasuke thought.

"_Sure_...was bringing Haku as a pet also part of school?!"

"..._Secretly _it **was**..I was not even allowed to mention that info to you..but I did..because I love you"Sakura said with shifty eyes as she looked around for Haku.

"Sakura,Haku is NOT here...he ran away after you braided his hair.."Sasuke said.

"Can we go..."Gaara said rather annoyed at this **pointless **conversation.Hana looked at Gaara.

"Got yourself a bad boy Honey?"

"Mooommm"Sakura said blushing.Gaara couldn't help to turn a LIGHT shade of pink.

"Gaara isn't a bad boy..he's more the _Serial _**Killer **boy"Sakura said turning a bit more crazy.Hana sighed at her daughter.

"Make sure she eats no chocolate please Sasuke?"Hana said leaving.

"You guys have to stop running"All three turned around and saw Kakashi.

"Maybe if you stopped chasing ussss?"Sakura suggested.

"You are all in troubl-"

"Kakashi!"Said a woman waving at the teacher.He blushed"I missed you after last night.."she whispered but they heard.

"Ew.Gross."Sakura said laughing.The woman looked at her.

"Trust me it wasn't gross more lik-"

"Diane this isn't health class for these kids..."Kakashi said.Gaara just rolled his eyes as the three took this oppourtinity to run away.

* * *

The three were running and Temari suddenly appeared next to Sakura and Kankuro next to Gaara.

"Hey!!are we gonna rob something?!?CAN I JOIN!!"Temari shouted as they ran.

"We're running away-"

"OH! so you ALREADY stole something without inviting me?!"Temari said glaring at Gaara.

"How rude"Kankuro said as he ran.Sasuke looked at Gaara with the look that just said '_...are they seriously your siblings?'_

"It was Gaara's idea..."Sasuke said smirking to himself.Gaara shot a look at him and looked at Temari as her eyes got teary.

"How could you Gaara"Temari said running the opposite direction.

"..Igonore her..she's on the rag..which..means she's angry and all moody about EVERYTHING"Kankuro said rolling his eyes and going to catch up to his sister as he sang another AFI song,badly.

"That's a disgrace to Davey's pretty man voice"Sakura said as they ran into the school.Why go back to the school you ask?Well.I don't think they want to go back to the bar,and Kakashi wouldn't look into the school now _would_ he?...I have no feel like adding random fluff..random..fluff..here let me emphasize in _random_

Sakura,Sasuke,and Gaara made their way back into the school being unoticed.Psh yea right.

"What are you three doing wandering around?"asked Anko as she took out her kunai and waving it at them.

"We..were..looking for ..who's the pedophile dude that was after you..like..two years ago?"Sakura asked in a whisper to Sasuke.He sighed.

"Orochimaru"Sasuke said.Anko's eyes grew wide and got Gaara by the collar.

"Where is he!!where is that madman!!"Gaara just stared at her,stupefied.Yes,stupefied.

"Did she just touch me?"Gaara asked at the two.Sakura and Sasuke nodded slowly.Next thing you know Anko is shoved into a locker full of sand.

"I'll get you Sabaku!!"(sound familiar?ah,yes.Switch)Anko shouted as she pierced the locker with her weapons.The three just walked around making sure Kakashi wasn't near.

"I got it...we can just tell Kakashi he's missing his **marathon**!"Sakura said with a smile.Gaara and Sasuke stared at her"He loves his marathon..."

"Well we need to _find_ him..."Sasuke said.

"Great idea,Uchiha.you go over there.Sakura you go over there...and I'll go over here..we'll meet in 30 minutes"Gaara said walking to his direction and Sakura skipped to hers.Sasuke watched as Gaara walked.NO,he wasn't checking Gaara out,only I can do that-insert smile- just kidding.

'_He's up to something...I can feel it..'_Sasuke said as he slowly turned and walked to his direction.

* * *

Sakura walked down the hall and noticed it lead to the cafeteria'_I'l buy some chocolate...I'm hungry'_she thought as she walked.She stopped and felt something,as if something,or someone was watching her.She turned around and saw and empty hall.She studied for any movement for a while and pushed the doors of the cafeteria and walked to a vending machine.As she was going to put a dollar in something,someone turned her around.

She gasped as that someone pinned her to the vending machine.

"What are you doing here?!"She said looking into his eyes.

* * *

Sasuke walked down the hall looking outside the windows for any sign of Kakashi.He saw the cafeteria dead ahead and opened the doors and saw Sakura...

* * *

**Hmmmmmmmm next chapter will really confuzzle your brain :D**

**thanks for reading.**

**I had a Holocaust thing to do so it took me a while.Sorry about that.**

**Wonder what's going on with the whole vending machine situation :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I'm done with my project and I have spare time,so I'll write :**

**I gots a review saying I don't write well,my **grammar**.I agree,I'm **_not _**so good in English,pretty obvious xD but I still like to write.**

**So I'll add more description onto the story I guess :**

**lawlness...this chapter will have a somewhat different..it's gonna be a bit more..**_dramatic _**mayyybeeh :D**

Also :O

I listened to A Skylit Drive...if you like rock _and _screamo..listen to them :

that is all haha.

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto.**

**Recap:**Sakura walked down the hall and noticed it lead to the cafeteria'_I'l buy some chocolate...I'm hungry'_she thought as she walked.She stopped and felt something,as if something,or someone was watching her.She turned around and saw and empty hall.She studied for any movement for a while and pushed the doors of the cafeteria and walked to a ending machine.As she was going to put a dollar in something,someone tunred her around.

She gasped as that someone pinned her to the vending machine.

"What are you doing here?!"She said looking into his eyes.

------------

Sasuke. walked down the hall looking outside the windows for any sign of Kakashi.He saw the cafeteria dead ahead and opened the doors and saw Sakura...

* * *

_Chapter 6_:Revelations.

* * *

Sasuke stopped in his tracks with dismay.Staring at what his eyes laid upon.Gaara giving Sakura kiss,but Sakura not pulling away.Sasuke could feel his heart fragmentize,filled with agony he looked away,clenching tighter on the handle of the cafeteria door.

_Sasuke's POV_

I couldn't really believe what I was seeing?My best friend,kissing someone else.I sigh as I looked away.Jealousy and animosity consuming me as I heard a voice call out my name.I looked and saw Sakura's green pastel eyes looking at me from a distance as she shouted my name.Gaara smirking at me,I really would LOVE to kill him.

Sakura pushed away from Gaara and began running towards me"Sasuke?!"she said embracing me.I stood there with a not-so-happy look and as if inanimate she looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Sasuke it's just tha-"I cut her off.

"-I don't need an explanation Sakura..."I said much to my affliction.I gave her a weak smile"...besides I'm just your best friend..."I said inhaling rather loudly.She stood there looking away from me to her shoes.

_Normal POV_

'**_Yea you guys are just best friends..'_**Inner Sakura said.'_Right..best..friends..'**'Haruno Sakura...what are you trying to say..'**'...nothing'**'Gaara likes you anyways...'**'and I like him back...Sasuke just looked hurt..'_Gaara and Sasuke stared at her rather confused as she had her mental conversation,with herself.

"Want some coffee?"Gaara said walking to a coffee machine.Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure why not.."he said walking with Gaara leaving Sakura standing alone,battling.(lawl..coffee,a lifesaver,jk..I don't like coffee..)

**'..afterall you know what he did..'**_'I can't believe Gaara told me that though..it was..'**'surprisingly sweet?'**'yea...and Sasuke he-'**'I'd go for Gaara!he has a much nicer ass..'**_Sakura just sighed at her inner self and gave a small laugh.Gaara and Sasuke were already back when she laughed by herself.They just stood there drinking their coffee and staring at this weird pink haired girl.

---------------

FB-FlashBack-

---------------

_"Great idea,Uchiha.you go over there.Sakura you go over there...and I'll go over here..we'll meet in 30 minutes"Gaara said walking to his direction and Sakura skipped to hers.Sasuke watched as Gaara walked.NO,he wasn't checking Gaara out,only I can do that-insert smile- just kidding._

'He's up to something...I can feel it..'_Sasuke thought as he slowly turned and walked to his direction.He turned to look at Gaara one last time and he was out of sight,he quickly looked at Sakura's direction and she was still skipping slowly.._

_**'Don't do it Uchiha'**a voice said in Sasuke's mind._

_'...I'm going after her...'Sasuke ran towards Sakura and she turned around as she heard footsteps._

_"Oh hey Sasuke!"Sakura said cheerfully and gave him a smile.Sasuke could melt with that smile.He stood there for a while until he grabbed her shoulders._

_"Sakura I need to tell you something.."He started"_something _important.."looking at her directly into her green eyes as she stood there in his grasp._

_"...does it have to do with you taking _away _my chocolate"Sakura said raising a kunai to her face with shifty eyes.Sasuke nearly choked.How this was so important and she thought only of chocolate...how was it that he fell for her again?for exactly being herself._

_"...No.No it does not"Sakura smiled at his answer and put away the kunai"Sakura I like you...more than a friend"Sakura's smile disappeared and was replaced with confusion.She looked at the ground with flushed cheeks._

_"Sakura?"Sasuke said lifting her chin up with his finger as he gave her a soft kiss on the lips.When he broke it off Sakura looked once more onto the ground and bit her lip._

_"Sasuke..I..I dont'..."she stuttered.Sasuke understood and took a step back._

_"I-I see...well then I'm sorry..."He said with a tint of sadness.Sakura rose her hand and touch his,he quickly took his hand backed and looked at her"Please..don't.."he said walking away._

_Sakura stood there"I need chocolate.."she muttered to herself as she felt a sad that she didn't react the way Sasuke wanted her too._

_A few minutes later after going into the cafeteria._

_She was putting a dollar in about to get some Hershey's Chocolate when someone turned her around"What are you doing here?!?!"she asked Gaara as he was mere millimeters away from her face._

_"Searching for you.."he said as his breath carresed her skin and Sakura closed her eyes.She could still feel him, she opened her eyes slowly and he carresed her cheek._

_"Sakura..why must you do this to me.."Sakura stood ther confused(_this girl changes from one emotion to the other xD_)Gaara quickly looked at the floor with pink cheeks"You make me feel like no _one _has ever made me feel before"He said with his usually ominous green eyes turned _warm _once he looked at her and said that.Sakura couldn't help but turn red,she felt as though her knees were turning weak._

_'**Sakura...'**'I do like him..'**'...are you sure?'**'positive..'Sakura gave him a smile and Gaara's eyes got wide to her reaction and he leaned in.Sakura leaned in also,she heard as if something opened,it didn't matter.She still kissed Gaara.Once they parted Sakura looked past Gaara and saw Sasuke,standing there looking at the two._

_"Sasuke.."Sakura whispered.Gaara's grip got tighter,he looked at Sakura._

_"Sasuke!"Sakura shouted at him.Gaara kept looking at her"...I'm going to comfort him-"_

_"-Don't leave me..."Gaara said softly.Sakura studied his eyes for a moment and gave him a kiss on the cheek"I'll be back..."Sakura said as she pushed Gaara aside gently.He got her by the arm and gave her a last kiss and let her go,he looked at Sasuke with a smirk and with Sakura a smile._

---------------------

End of FB

--------------------

Sakura stood there staring at Sasuke and Gaara.Gaara walked to her side and grabbed her hand softly.Sasuke glanced at their hands,their fingers were weaved with one another.He saw that and glanced back at Sakura and she was looking at Gaara and he at Sasuke.

Neji came running in the cafeteria"Lyk ZOMG!! guess what!!"he shouted.The three stood there staring at the drunk boy,then a girl came in.

"Hey BAKA!"she said,it was Ten Ten"leave you tequila bottles in MY locker AGAIN and I shall kill-"she cut herself off once he turned around.Neji's eyes is what made her be quiet,they were clear and beautiful.

"Hey there babeh"Neji said with a raised eyebrow as he put raised his hand as if there was a wall,sadly there wasn't so he fell to the floor.

"Idiiiiioooottt"Sakura muttered.Ten Ten looked at Sakura"that's the famous Hyugga Neji...Hinata's cousin"Ten Ten's eyes got big.

"Hinata has one fiiiinnnneee cousin"Ten Ten said.She noticed Sakura and Gaara's hands"NO WAY! you're going out with the most scariest dude in the whole school?!the psycho-"

"I'm still here..."Gaara said as he commanded his sand out.Ten Ten froze and Sakura macked his arm,playfully of course.

"...Did I ever mention how psycho guys are so cool these days"Ten Ten said with a twitch.

"Why are you here?"Sasuke asked.Ten Ten looked at Neji as he stood up.

"I have practice...with Hinata but she wasn't here?"

"She was with Naruto-"Sakura stopped when Neji stood up straight and he had a '_what you say?'_ look on his face.

"What did you JUST say"Neji said as if he wasn't drunk anymore,and with his anger he probably wasn't.Gaara stood infront of Sakura which made Neji back off a little.

"...What's going on?"Their heads turned to the main doors across from them and Kakashi stood there with Anko as she glared at Gaara.

"IT!!IT WAS HIM!!GET HIM KAKASHI HE HURT ME!!"Anko said in a childish way as she pointed at him.Kakashi petter her head as she began to make a scene.

"NO!!NO HE HIT ME!!"

"I did not..I just simply shoved you in a locker..I don't hear freshman complaining about it,why you"Gaara said.Sakura looked at him.

"You put my FELLOW people in lockers?!?"she said to him.Gaara smirked and gave her a kiss"ok you are forgiven dear sir-"

"Will you **STOP **acting as if I'm **_NOT _**here"Sasuke shouted at the couple.Sakura and Gaara stared at him.

* * *

**eh.I like this one I bit more..so flussy-ish...haha.**

**the chapter was longer..but I cut the last parts off for the OTHER chapter :D**

**well yea..the story is almost over D:**

**thanks for reading xD until next time**

**fa sho.**

**xD**


	7. Chapter 7

Since this is the last chapter I'll make it longer.

Thank you for everyone reading and reviewing.

I'd like to thank AsianOne for editing this for me,she's awesome.Like whoa.

:D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Recap**: "I did not. I just simply shoved you in a locker..I don't hear freshman complaining about it,why you" Gaara said. Sakura looked at him.

"You put my FELLOW people in lockers?!?" she said to him. Gaara smirked and gave her a kiss "ok you are forgiven dear sir-"

"Will you STOP acting as if I'm NOT here" Sasuke shouted at the couple. Sakura and Gaara stared at him.

Chapter 7:Another Detention...

"This..is gonna be good.." Anko whispered to Kakashi as they got cafeteria chairs and sat down. Neji was too busy getting to know Ten-Ten that he didn't noticed Sasuke shout? weirdo :D

"I mean, I understand you both like each other and all..but..don't do this to me now Sakura-it's too early for me.." Sasuke pleaded to his friend. Sakura was going to take a step forward but Gaara squeezed her hand gently. She looked at him as if saying it's alright.

"Sasuke.." Sakura said letting go of Gaara and going to him. Sasuke looked up from the floor to green pastel eyes.Anko began to get teary and Kakashi was reading his Icha Icha book. Ten-Ten and Neji were...where?!?!

----------

With TT and N

----------

Neji had Ten-Ten pinned to a locker as he kissed her neck.

(..whoa..haha)

----------

"...I just can't see you with another guy...understand me...I'm trying to understand you" Sasuke said raising his hand cautiously to Sakura's cheek. She smiled at him.

"Okay Sasuke...just know that…you're my best friend and I love you..."she said giving him a hug. Sasuke closed his eyes and embraced her as if it was the last time, in a way, it was. Sakura was with Gaara and both liked each other. Sasuke and Sakura twitched when Anko began to bawl.

"That's so sad!! Sasuke! Be a man and fight Sabaku!! Win the girl" Anko shouted. If Gaara had eyebrows he would of raised one, and he looked at Sasuke

"Kakashi you're missing your marathon..."Sasuke said. Kakashi's head shot up from his book. Anko stared at him.

"NO FERNANDO!!!"Kakashi shouted running to the room.Anko's jaw dropped.

"You mean the 'Ocean Passion' marathon?!? IT WAS ON TODAY!!" Anko ran following Kakashi.

"Oh wait…" Kakashi said re-entering the room "You three..." he said to Gaara, Sakura, and Sasuke, "can go now...detention is over" Sakura had a smile "but be back tomorrow...since you ditched "her smile disappeared.

Kakshi and Anko vanished and the three stood there.

"This sucks!" Sakura shouted she turned and saw Gaara and Sasuke glaring at one another. Gaara giving him a protective one and Sasuke giving him a somewhat defeated one. Sasuke looked at Sakura and she noticed his eyebrow give a small twitch

"Tell your mother I'm sorry I couldn't walk you home today..."he said, and with that he turned and started walking through the main doors. She stared at the doors even after he left.

"Sakura..."Gaara said wrapping his arm around her waist "..are you..are you...(damn)"

Yes. Sabaku No Gaara has trouble asking 'are you okay'.

Sakura looked at him and gave a smile "I'm fine Gaara...just…Sasuke is my best friend.." Gaara turned her around and gave her a deeper embrace. Sakura couldn't help but blush and she tried her best to not laugh since Gaara's breath tickled her neck.

"Why don't you come meet mom...I have to leave..."Sakura said.

Gaara's POV.

_Did she just say mother. I have to meet _her _mother. My. This is going to be entertai-**Gaara!! you freaking weakling!! it's just her MOM**...Don't call me a weakling you pathetic excuse for a demon. **Ooh that hurts. That hurts**...I'll let you know when I actually care._

"Sure"I said as I parted from her and looked at her brilliant eyes.Something about them-no.About _her _sent shivers down my spine.Not fear..that's all I know..plus I fear no one.

"GAARA!!!OMFGAKSGJNP,OSAGHXSAO THAT'S SO CUTE!!"I twitched at the sound of that voice.That voice that I wish would just die...hmm..Shukaku I might be in need of your services..**_NO! you INSULTED me!!and it HURT_**...once again...I'll let you know when I actually care,and that wasn't a question.I demand it.

Temari,my obnoxious sister came and stared at us.Do you have any idea how uncomfortable that is..especially when she gives you that grin.That grin that says 'OMFGAHEGFMEWOIXJKUW THAT'S SO CUTE' .I don't want my sister dead...I..I just don't want her to be alive?**In other words dead?**yea...

"Temari..."I said giving her a glare.Is it me or are people not fearing me?Temari is still standing infront of me.With a grin.I think I'm getting rusty.Sakura on the other hand laughed and looked at me and gave me a kiss.Ah,that made me feel way better.until.

"EWWWWWW GO GET A ROOM YOU BUNCH OF HORMONE RAGED KIDS!"Temari shouted once more...She is definately not going to wake up tomorrow.Sakura laughed and leaned on my chest.I was not amused,but I hugged her.

Normal POV-...I think I like Gaara's POV..hmm-

Kankuro stood next to Temari,stupefied"WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA-"

"KANKURO SHUT UP!"Temari shouted at her brother.Kankuro still had his jawdropped.

"...Gaara is...Gaara is going out with..with-"

"Yes Sakura-"

"A FRESHMAN!!WHHHHAAAT???!?!?!!? impossible!!I will not allow-"

"Allow.**What**."Gaara said giving his brother the glare of a thousand deaths or a million.Depends how sadistic you want Gaara to be.Kankuro backed down and hid behind Temari.

"I will NOT allow that-that..that..(er...) I love you..."Kankuro said rather out of words.(yea...well more like me..but..yea..)Gaara,Temari,and Sakura only stared at him until he ran out of the cafeteria.

"...INCEST!!"Temari shouted"IS GROSS!plus I knew Kankuro was Gay...I mean..all that make-up!!come on!DEAD GIVE AWAY! but but INCES-"

"Temari shut up..."Gaara said as he still couldn't believe he was related to those people.Sakura on the other hand was twitching.

"JUST CAUSE GUYS WEAR MAKE UP DOESN'T MEAN THEY'RE GAY!!LOOK AT YOU BROTHER!!GAARA!!AND!AND!!DAVEY HAVOK!AND AND AND-..."Sakura paused for a moment and looked at the ground.

((I'm sorry for the caps...it..it burned my eyes too))

"I don't wear make-up.This is all natural."Gaara said looking at her with his jade colored eyes.Sakura gave him a grin.Temari was quiet and started laughing uncontollably.

Okay.Gaara .SakuraO.o.

"It's like Gaara's gonna say'this is all-natural baby!'"She said kneeling on the floor.One arm swung across her stomach and the other hand on the floor as if supporting herself NOT to go on the ground.Sakura started laughing and Gaara stood there.Not amused.

"SHE SAID _LIKE_!!"Sakura said laughing like Temari.Gaara stared at his girlfriend_.'...wow..this is surprising..._**lmfao she said like..**_Shukaku be quiet.you aren't amusing in anyway''_**YES** **I am**.._''No you_-**''WHO'S the one who planted the images of Sakura in a bathing suit for you**_..._**excatly'**Gaara blushed at the thought and after a few more minutes of pointless laughing. They went to Sakura's house.

House

Gaara noticed that Sakura was acting differently.The moment she stepped into her house,she wasn't shouting,she wasn't laughing,and she wasn't smiling.Gaara came in after her and saw her mother and a man in the kitchen that was across from them,the appeared to be arguing?Her mother quickly looked at the door and gave a reluctant face once Sakura's glare was given to both of the adults.

"Sakura-"Hana got cut off once her daughter ran upstairs with her boyfriend.She leaned on the door of the kitchen and gave aguilty glare at ther ex husband.

"I told you not to come..."she said to him.He has silver hair and midnight blue eyes.He wore glasses,tall man,thin despite his age.He looked at Hana.

"Who was that boy.."he said rather overprotective.Hana gave a laugh and gave him a cold look.

"What does it matter to you...please get ou-"

"I want to talk to Sakura."He said.Hana looked at him and studied the look he gave her and sighed.She placed her hand on her forehead.

"Fine.."

Sakura's Room

"Saku-"before Gaara couldn't even finish her name she turned and embrace him.Her head was burried in his chest and she gave a small cry.

"I'm sorry..."She said.Gaara placed his hand on her chin and gave her asoft kiss.Trust me,Gaara didn't want it soft,but he couldn't do anything more with her situation like this.Much to Gaara's surprise she deepened it,Gaara responded by also doing so.Their perfect moment was ruined when a knock came.

"Sakura?it's me dad.I need to talk to you"She heard her father's voice say.Sakura looked at Gaara and gave him a week smile and opened the door.Her father looked at Gaara suspisiosly.

"No sex"He said.Gaara and Sakura turned beet red.

"WHHHAAA-"Sakura shouted twitching.Her father gave Gaara a laugh.

"MY MY YOUNG MAN!!your face is the color of you hair!"with that sentence Gaara's blush deepened more and he gave her father a glare.Sakura gave a smile'_Even if my dad was fighting a few moments ago he can still be positive_**..''..yea you know.I think you got the weirdness from him**..''..._thanks_?'Sakura hugged her dad.

"What'd you wanna say"she asked him.Her father looked at her and Gaara with a serious look.

"Listen to me...this..is info that will help you in life.."he said as he gave a dramatic paused.Gaara listened closely and Sakura was impatient"Don't be silly!wrap your willy!"he said looking AND pointing at Gaara.He stood there staring at her father and Sakura laughing.Laughing realy loudly.Gaara felt as if it was the time when Kankuro and Temari gave him...the talk.

FB

"Gaara...there is no stork.."Kankuro said to his 10 year old brother.Gaara gave him a blank stare.

"what do you mean?"he said with curiosity.Temari patted his head.

"All shall be revealed child.."

A few minutes into it

"And then you thrusstt!!!"Kankuro said.Gaara's jaw was currently dropped and he sat there staring at his older siblings.

A few more minutes more

"There is some crazy ass positions let me tell you!"Temari said laughing.Gaara did not feel good.Infact he felt as if somene told him Santa **_didn't _**exsist.

After the chat.

Gaara was pale.Too pale...ok he wasn't pale..he was madly blushing.

"And that's how you were conceived!"Kankuro shouted with glee.Temari held up a sign that said"NO FREAKING STORK"

Gaara was twitchy ever since.

end

Gaara gave a small twitch thanks to reminiscing. Thanks to being in his own world he forgot about her father and noticed he wasn't in the room"...where'd he go?"

"My dad left…he says.. well…you…you don't want to know.." Sakura said giving a small laugh. Sakura stopped when she was off guard and Gaara held her.

"I really don't want know…_you know_…" he said whispering to her ear. Sakura blushing and loved the warmth of his skin, "we were...interrupted…"Gaara said giving her a kiss.

((That's as far as I go...only kissing xD))

Morning.

Sakura woke up to her alarm. She threw the damn thing to her wall, "you were manufactured by Satan..."she muttered.

"Such powerful words" she heard someone say. Sakura quickly sat up and grabbed her pillow for a...weapon?

"WHO ARE Y- Hey Gaara...aren't you sleepy?!" Gaara stared at her.'...**Does she not know**_…''I guess not_…'' **that's a first'**

"Demon inside me that will come out once I fall asleep ring a bell" he said straight to the point. Sakura stared at him.

"Your mother said what..." If Gaara was like any regular anime character, and not kick ass. He would have fallen back. Anime-style.

"Nothing... nothing… aren't you going to get ready?...we do have school" He said. Sakura quickly got ready and they headed down stairs.

"Sakura!!" Hana said to her daughter, "Sasuke came by," Sakura looked at her mother intensely "but… I told him you were here with your friend and he left? are you guys fighting?"

"No mom... bye, oh and this is Gaara." Sakura said pointing at her boyfriend "He's my boyfriend... and… he…kills things..."she said. Gaara looked at Sakura.

Would you really want your mother to know you're going out with a psychotic murderer? Sakura's mom does.

Hana looked at Gaara fearfully and gave him a weak smile "That's...nice..."she said waving good-bye as they left.

**School**

Kakashi looked at his math class "Okay kids!today we will learn about the woman's reproductive orga-"

"Kakashi-sensei!! This is MATH!" Naruto shouted and Neji glared. Gave him a really cold glare too, not as cold as Gaara's glare. Yet almost there.

"Stay away from Hinata you IDIOT!!" Neji said tackling him to the floor.Hinata sat in her seat stuttering.

"Neji nothing happened!! I swear!!" Naruto shouted.

"Yea right" Neji said punching Naruto but he blocked. Sakura said in her seat doodling and there was an uncomfortable silence between her and Sasuke. They sat next to each other so it was worse.

"Sasuke-kuuun!! I'll see you after school?" Ino said to him as she leaned on his shoulder. Sasuke by the corner of his eye looked at Sakura then at Ino.

"Sure..."he said in monotone.

Sakura stared at him.

"Sasuke aren't you staying after school for deten-"

"Oh. I forgot about that...I guess I can't Ino" Sasuke said with the slightest tint of glee.

Sakura smiled at him and he smiled back.

"So these are called the ovarians...yes...people _lie _in this world and call them ovaries. No my dear students...**_ovarians_**. Like a star wars name perhaps, "Kakashi said to the class.

Sakura and Sasuke sweatdropped at their teacher.

After school

Sakura and Gaara walked the halls to detention holding hands. Most people stared in awe and others just backed away from the weird couple. Sasuke was in his seat at detention before Sakura and Gaara walked in.

"Sasuke" Sakura said smiling. He smiled at her and he looked at Gaara. Both stared at each other for a while and gave themselves FRIENDLY glares. Better than 'I'm gonna kill you. Stay away' ones.

Kakashi sat in his desk "I'll be back at four... I recorded my marathon and I MUST watch it again! HYUUGA!! Watch the kids."

"What am I? A nanny?" He said sitting on Kakashi's desk as he left.

Neji grew a sly grin.

"So who wants to go to a bar?" he asked.

Sakura already was at the open window.

"Let's go guys" she said smiling.

Sasuke and Gaara walked to the window.

"No karaoke" Gaara said smiling as he walked on the edge of the room along with Sakura.

Neji nodded rapidly.

"I heard that!!" Neji said smiling as he got out a tequila bottle.

An empty one and dropped it.

"NEJI!!" someone shouted.

"SORRY TEN-TEN!!" he said twitching and avoiding the edge, thanks to her weapons.

Sasuke laughed at him and a kunai was shot in the air and cut some strands of his hair "NOT COOL!" he shouted and glared at her.

The four made it to the bar well, minor cuts thanks to Ten-Ten but other than that it was good.

"Hey Lydia...Wate-"Gaara got cut off when she placed the water in front of him.

Sakura gave a smile nod to Lydia and went on stage. People cheered((she was already popular...with the drunk people O.o;;))She smiled at Sasuke and she gave a smile to Gaara.

"I like...where we are...when we drive in your car!" She said motioning Gaara to get on stage. He did so and got a mic. Sasuke pointed and laughed at him which only got him sand in his hair.

"BASTARD!" He shouted trying to get the sand off of his precious hair ((ooc right there xD))

"Cause our lips can touch...and our cheeks can blush...our lips can touch here..."Gaara sang. SANG...and TERRIBLY! People cheered anyway, so they wouldn't get killed. Sakura twitched at the sound of his voice but gave him a smile.

((I'm skipping parts on the song okay..."here in your arms"-Hellogoodbye))

"When you are the one, the one that lies close to me whispering 'hello I've missed you quite terribly,'" Sakura said leaning in and Gaara got the mic. Sasuke stared at the two, the feeling his chest hurt but managed a smile.

"Sasuke-kuuun!!!" Ino shouted as she came in. Sasuke coughed and placed a 5-dollar bill on the counter "Bye Lydia." He said twitching as she came closer.

"Take the exit on the right...it's much easier to get away..."Lydia said smiling. Sasuke nodded and ran off.

"NYA!" Ino said as she saw Sasuke run off.

"I fell in love, in love with you suddenly now there's no place else I can be but here in your arms..."Gaara sang giving her a kiss. The two stood there kissing even if the music kept going. Even when it was off.

"Ki..kids..you have to get off now-"sand curled over the man's leg and threw him out the window and Gaara gave an evil smirk.

"Don't interupt me.."he said to the audience as they mumbled" okay"'s and "of course not!"'s.

"Kids..Kakashi is coming.." Lydia said into a microphone. Gaara and Sakura quickly separated and ran out the exit with Kakashi following.

"DAMN KIDS!!"he shouted as Neji threw him a tequila bottle.

"WHY'D SHE LEAVE ME KAKASHI!!WHY- Ooh Hello there Ten-Ten-" Neji said, drunk of course when Ten-Ten came and hit him.

"THAT BOTTLE OF TEQUILA HIT ME HEAD NEJI!!MY HEAD!!" Neji gave her a kiss and she became quiet. He gave a smirk and she continued to kiss him. Gaara and Sakura hid in a tree and sat there watching Kakashi past by them.

"Muahaha..loser.."Sakura muttered,but her eyes got wide once she felt someone grab her shirt collar. She looked at Gaara and he had the same expression.

"Loser?...another detention Haruno-san and Sabaku-san," Kakashi said dragging them to school.

--------------------------------

Yea that's the end :

crap-eh I know

but hey!

I finished it xD

Yea..each time I re-read this I can't stop laughing over "the talk"

Poor Gaara.

That song was form Hellogoodbye and yes, I did feel fluffy.

Hope you enjoyed

Thank you for reading.

I love you all.

fa sho :D

MESSAGE FROM THE WROST BETA EVER (AsianOne): Gomen na. Momma Susan had sent this to me long ago and then I kept putting off the editing because of homework (lame excuse, I know). So blame the lateness on me ;-;


End file.
